


周五

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Summary: 周五是见面的日子，大概会发生点什么。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: ElsaAnna, The Elsanna Collection





	周五

Elsa失眠了，但是睡在一旁的人鼾声如雷。脑子里飞速的闪过各种念头，唯独没有入睡的念头。

也许这周五不回来就好了，看着Anna睡得正香，Elsa暗自叹了口气，翻了个身开始检讨自己为什么没能拒绝Anna要一起睡的邀请……

似乎是感觉到身边人的动作，Anna也翻了个身，手脚都搭在了Elsa身上。说是搭，其实是手脚抡圆了砸在了Elsa身上，砸的Elsa差点背过气去。

妹妹的睡相真的是一如既往地奔放。Elsa苦笑，打算掀开妹妹的胳膊起身去寝室的阳台吹吹风再回来睡，谁想Anna根本没给她这个机会，用手脚缠住她，整个人贴了上来。

背后人的气息打在Elsa背上，湿湿的，热热的。

Elsa需要反省的事又多了一件:为什么自己当时选了这件露背的睡衣。

心脏疯狂跳着，觉得有些热，也有些烦躁——Anna一定不知道自己的姐姐心底都藏着些什么不能见光的东西。虽说习惯了对不该碰的东西保持距离，但背后人的每一次呼吸都在拷问着Elsa的心，煎熬着她的每一根神经。

Elsa没有信心保持这样的造型安然入睡。

抬手想掀开妹妹的手脚，不料背后的人一边呓语一边用鼻尖和嘴唇蹭了蹭自己的后背，不知梦到了什么好吃的，还呷了呷嘴。

Elsa这边可就不好过了。随着那鼻尖的一蹭，一股电流瞬间从背后蔓延到四肢和大脑，让她一瞬间失去了冷静思考的能力，本就已经忍耐到极限的Elsa不自觉地颤抖了一下，谁想这一抖居然让一旦睡着打雷都吵不醒的Anna醒过来了。

“嗯？Elsa？”Anna睡眼惺忪地睁开眼看了看几乎被半个自己压在身下的姐姐。

现在被发现醒着可不是什么好时机，Elsa努力稳住呼吸一动不动，企图装睡骗过妹妹，祈祷着Anna能就此放过自己，继续回去睡。

努力忍耐着不动，时间一秒一秒地走着，直到一边的手臂都被压麻了，Elsa也没有听到任何声音，也许Anna已经闭上眼睛继续睡了呢？

Elsa慢慢地回过头去，生怕一不小心又把Anna弄醒，结果正对上了妹妹的双眼——Anna正撑着头看着她，眼里尽是担心。

现在该怎么办？Elsa僵硬着身体，大脑吃力地运转着，憋红了脸。

“做不好的梦了吗？”Anna有些担心地问道。

好在没开灯，Anna根本看不清自己在脸红。

“……嗯……没有……我只是……我想是我选错了睡衣……有点热……我……我回我房间去换一件……”

边说边打算仓皇而逃的Elsa被Anna一把拉住拽了回来。

“等你跑回你的房间，找到合适的睡衣，再回来，至少得花上半个小时吧？多麻烦，觉得热脱掉就好了嘛。”

“我可没说换了睡衣还要回来”这个念头刚刚在Elsa脑袋里闪过不到一秒，Anna就准备开始帮Elsa脱睡裙了。

“等……等等等……”

看着死拽住睡裙不肯松手的Elsa，Anna有点不解，盯了半晌才恍然大悟一般:“你害羞？那我陪你一起嘛！”虽然不知道怎么姐姐就突然害羞了，又不是没有一起洗过澡。

没等Elsa阻止的话说出口，Anna就已经大喇喇地把自己脱了个精光，只剩一条内裤。

“来，该你了。”然后又伸手来帮Elsa脱衣服了。

“呃……”Elsa脑子里的思绪乱到快要打结了，心脏霍霍乱跳，脸红到了脖子，觉得应该说点什么，但话到嘴边一个字也说不出。也确实不是第一次见眼前这副身躯，但她今天却不敢看，也许是因为它在梦中被自己带着欲望描摹过太多次，罪恶感使然。更可恶的是，因为一时的紧张和恐慌，魔法突然失去了控制，一声脆响，她把压住裙边的双手和睡裙冻在了一起。本就因为Anna的大胆举动搞得脑袋昏昏沉沉的她更没办法阻止妹妹的动作了，而帮她脱睡裙的Anna并没有发现Elsa魔法的失控，只是以为一切都是因为自己脱光了陪姐姐一起裸睡，姐姐才不会那么抗拒脱掉睡裙这件事的。然而因为Elsa的手和睡裙冻在了一起，任Anna怎么努力也不能把已经被脱掉的睡裙从Elsa手上扯掉，最后“嗞啦”一声。

“Elsa？”——当这条万恶的睡裙终于寿终正寝变成了破布，Anna这才惊讶地发现，好像姐姐的魔法又失控了。

Anna拽着那块破布的手还没有来得及落下，Elsa的双手也被拉扯着举过了头顶。

时间仿佛静止了，两个人在床上面对面坐着，没有人说话。Anna脑子里飞快地梳理着正在发生和即将发生的事，虽然不是很清楚到底为什么又会失控，但好歹她很快得出了个比较靠谱的结论:姐姐魔法失控会出大事，一定要想办法帮她控制住。还记得上次帮她控制魔法是用拥抱，那拥抱应该能行……吧？

趁Elsa还没有放下冻在一起的双手，Anna钻进了姐姐手臂围成的怀抱里，张手抱住了姐姐。

仅仅面对面就已经无法控制自己思绪的Elsa，现在居然浑身赤裸地和妹妹贴在了一起，而且她现在能清楚地感受到Anna的呼吸，Anna的心跳，Anna的体温……一直努力试图维持冷静的Elsa不自觉地深吸了一口气，但控制不住又一个激灵。

糟糕，实在是太糟糕了，自己应该拒绝这种接触的，然而现在的她连一个完整的音节都没办法好好地发出来，只能咬紧牙关，把所有该说的和不该说的全部关在自己心里。

“冷吗？”一手来回抚着Elsa的背，似乎想要帮她取暖，另一手扯过被子，“你该不会是生病了吧？”感觉到姐姐身上的一层薄汗，Anna终于发觉到姐姐的身体似乎不太对劲，侧过头在Elsa的耳边说道。

Elsa不知道怎么回答，强忍着不让身体对Anna的呼吸和耳语有看起来“不正常”的反应就已经用尽了力气，努力到几乎要颤抖起来。

“要我说阿塔霍兰那边根本不是人住的地方，你还是回来……”Anna还在絮叨着，但没等她替姐姐拉起被子，就觉得背后一阵强过一阵的寒意，Anna回头看，似乎那个散发着寒气的、冻住姐姐双手的冰块……更结实了？

Anna顾不得背后抵着有些刺骨的冰块，努力拉开有限的距离，双手捧起Elsa的脸，觉得手心里滚烫滚烫的，要知道Elsa的体温一般会比自己的低一些，身体这样烫，肯定是哪里出问题了。Anna仔细端详着Elsa的脸，企图从Elsa的脸上看出什么来，Elsa紧闭着双唇，仍旧垂着眼不肯与自己对视，但Elsa那对被拉高的眉头似乎在泄露着眉毛主人不安的心情。

“Elsa？出什么事了？”

“我……没事……”因为拉开的距离略略得到喘息的Elsa终于能好好的开口说话了，终于不需要害怕脱口而出的是什么不该出现的奇怪声响了，然而这个谎说的并不高明。

“睡一觉就好了……”Elsa也发觉那么说根本糊弄不过去，又加了一句。

Elsa的表情代表了她正在面对的事绝对不是一件简单的事，她又打算丢下自己独自面对吗？越想越气。

“Elsa？”

“……嗯？”

“我想我们应该好好谈谈。”抬起Elsa的手臂，Anna从这个有点冷冰冰的怀抱里退了出来，拉过薄薄的被单披在Elsa肩头，下床把床头上的灯点亮之后重新坐回到Elsa的对面。

“我们不是早就保证过我们之间没有隐瞒吗？你现在又想要独自去做什么事？你又想独自承担什么？你能告诉我吗？”Anna双手抱在胸前，有些生气又耐着性子问道。

“……”Elsa的眼神继续游离着。与其编个故事来骗妹妹，不如干脆什么都不说，至少这样Elsa心里会好受一些。

“有什么不能说的吗？Elsa你看着我！”Anna为了让姐姐能看着自己，趴低了身体去找Elsa双眼的聚焦点，刚找到，Elsa却又把焦点转向了另外的地方。

当然不能说，一个字都不能说，如果说了，如果说了……怎么能让她知道自己有如此肮脏的想法……如果说了，那必然是万劫不复。

Anna向着Elsa挪了挪身子，几乎是同时，Elsa向后退了退。

“是我们之间的问题？”Anna有些难以置信，但除去这个答案，似乎没有更合理的解释。

Anna伸手扶住了Elsa的两个肩膀，再次低下头试图去寻找Elsa的目光，语气软了下来，“Elsa，如果我哪些事情做的不对了，让你不舒服了，告诉我好吗？”

“不……不是你的问题……是我的……”继续闪躲着Anna眼神的探寻。

“你的问题就是我们的问题，你答应过我不再独自面对一切了，不是吗？求你，让我替你分担一些好吗？”几乎是恳求着在征询Elsa的意见。

又是漫长的沉默。

屋子里的气温骤降了几度，甚至飘起点点雪花来。

僵持了很久，Elsa仍没有开口的意思，Anna叹了口气:“睡觉吧。”既然你不想告诉我。

Anna灭了灯，两个人背对背躺了下来。

说出来会让妹妹失望，不说出来……仍旧让妹妹失望了。愧疚感在Elsa胸腔里乱撞，撞得Elsa有些鼻酸，似乎它们也想要找个出口释放自己。

半晌，Elsa听到背后人转过身来，轻轻把手搭在自己身上，那个温暖的身体再次贴了上来，替两个人拉好被子。

Anna的体温让愧疚和着痛苦一起从Elsa的眼睛里漾了出来。怕Anna发现又会担心，Elsa努力压抑自己不均匀的呼吸。

但Anna仍然感觉到了姐姐有些乱了的呼吸。

“不论如何，Elsa，我希望你能记住，我一直都会在你身后。”说着，吻了Elsa的头发。

Anna不知道屋子里的雪是什么时候消失的，也不知道姐姐是什么时候走的，屋子里没有任何Elsa来过的痕迹。除了那张字条字条，用不同于自己的漂亮字体写着:我爱你。

Anna有种不好的感觉，她觉得她可能要永远地失去姐姐了。

她要去北地。

——————————————————————

当已经昏过去的Anna被Gale带到阿塔霍兰、送到Elsa怀里的时候，刚刚还在百无聊赖望着冰宫的柱子出神的Elsa整颗心都被揪起来了。

虽然她确实很想见Anna，但并不代表她希望Anna这样出现在自己面前。Anna浑身的衣服都湿透了，脸色有些苍白，她的脸上、手臂上、腿上有无数条深深浅浅的划痕，有些伤痕上的血还没凝固，有些因为被海水冲过，已经发白了。

Elsa有些慌乱地拨开贴在Anna额前湿漉漉的头发，去抚她的脸，握她的手，才发觉妹妹的身体冰冰凉凉的，没有她惯有的温度。Elsa抱紧妹妹，急急地拉起Anna的手贴在自己脸上，拢着她的手哈气，吻她的指尖，想把她的身体捂热，而Anna的仍旧脸色苍白浑身冰凉一动不动，只有胸前的一起一伏证明妹妹还活着。

阿塔霍兰没办法让Anna好起来，北地也不行，只有把她送回家，送回阿伦黛尔，她才能被照顾好。

Elsa唤来Nokk，抱着Anna上了马，一路往阿伦黛尔奔去。

Elsa没法责怪Nokk，当时是自己要Nokk无论如何都要拦住妹妹的。可谁想看起来成熟了许多的妹妹居然还是这么死心眼，也打定了主意，无论如何都要找自己说个明白。打算独自一个人驾船过暗海就算了，船被打翻了居然还想游过来，身边一个随从都没带……要不是Gale自作主张把Anna从对岸带过来，Elsa不敢想。

“你会没事的。”Elsa低头轻轻吻上怀中Anna的额头。

Nokk在海面上飞奔着，把所有的景色都甩在身后，连同Elsa的眼泪一起。

刚刚醒来的Anna一睁眼就看到了房间里熟悉的装饰。

回来了？那就说明……一侧头，果然看到了姐姐，感觉自己真的很久没见她了，每次看她她披散着头发的样子都会惊叹，姐姐怎么会这么完美。而这个完美的不像话的姐姐正搬了椅子坐在自己床边。姐姐身后，窗外的天色告诉Anna现在应该是晚上。

想要坐起身，才发现自己手脚基本被绷带缠了个遍。绷带下的伤口倒不怎么疼了，只是浑身酸痛。

Anna挣扎起身的每个动作和表情都在折磨着Elsa，她恨不得妹妹的伤口和痛楚全部转移到她身上。而正在跟自己身体做对抗的Anna压根没看到Elsa那对皱起的眉头，和抬起又放下、最后默默攥成了拳的那双手，那双原本想要去扶Anna起身的手。

既然是来说分别的，那么最好不要做些会让妹妹留恋自己的事。

等Anna抬起头的时候，Elsa已经收拾好了心情，神情透着一股威严，一言不发地看着已经坐起身靠在床头的Anna。Anna很少见到姐姐这样严肃地看着自己，知道Elsa应该在生自己的气，有些心虚，看到床头的矮柜上放着些点心，就赶紧往嘴里塞了几块想要掩饰自己的心虚，结果吃得太快，噎得直捶胸口。

一杯救命的热巧克力递了过来，Anna仰头大口灌着热巧克力，喝下大半杯才把噎住的食物冲下去。嘴边还沾着些巧克力，Anna偷偷瞥向姐姐，往常如果有这样的事，Elsa多半会掩着嘴偷笑出来，但是今天Elsa没有笑，表情甚至看起来还有些难过。

“你不能再来找我了。”没等Anna把杯子放稳，Elsa就开口了。

逗姐姐开心的心情完全没有了，看着姐姐冷漠到有些疏离的表情，Anna一时说不出话来，胃又开始有些隐隐作痛，Elsa又打算推开自己吗？姐姐的任何决定她都全力支持，唯独这件事是自己绝对接受不了的。

“我不属于阿伦黛尔，你也不属于北地，我们应该各司其职。”Elsa语气仍旧很冷静，“你作为阿伦黛尔的女王，不能总是去冒着危险到处乱跑。”

Anna怔住了。姐姐是来跟自己道别的？自己和她之间到底有什么事不能讲出来，到底有什么不能一起去解决？为什么？Anna颤抖着握紧双拳:“你要是不想我冒险你就不要随意消失！”不顾身体的疼痛，Anna咬着牙，撑着身子想要下床去，随着她的动作，几道深一些的伤口又裂开了，隔着纱布透出血来，Anna额前渗出了细汗。

“你不明白……”Elsa的心也随着Anna身上慢慢洇红的绷带颤抖起来，语气终于有些稳不住了。

“那你就说出来让我明白！”用尽全力终于把双脚挪到地面上的Anna愤怒地盯着Elsa。

Elsa深吸一口气，缓缓地说:“Anna，你会成为一个优秀的女王，你会开开心心、安安全全地生活在阿伦黛尔，只要你不再总想着去找我……”每次的危险和伤害都是自己带给她的。

“……可是没有你我怎么可能开心？”Anna心里的难过漫过了愤怒，有点难受。

“Kristoff会逗你开……”

“他做不到。”Anna没有丝毫迟疑，双眼亮晶晶地看着Elsa，打断了Elsa的话。姐姐离开之后，到最终启程去阿塔霍兰之前的几天里，Anna就没发自内心的笑过，尽管Kristoff用尽浑身解数，也没有一次成功让自己心情轻松哪怕一点点。她满脑子都是如果找不到姐姐该怎么办，如果找到了姐姐应该怎么把她带回来，自己不在的时候阿伦黛尔该交给谁，如果自己回不来了……Elsa是她的光，没有光怎么看得见身边的风景。

“……求你不要再推开我……”Anna伸手拽着姐姐的衣角，抬脸看向她，语气软了下来，哀求着。

“不……我不能……”不能伤害你。后半句因为看到了Anna的眼泪哽在喉中，自己明明已经在狠狠地伤害Anna了。

Elsa似乎已经到被逼到了悬崖边，无路可走了，现在唯一能做的就是从悬崖上跳下去，摔个粉身碎骨——告诉自己最亲爱的妹妹所有的真相，毁掉她心里的那个美好的自己，让她看清楚，让她放手，哪怕是因为自己让她觉得恶心。Elsa已经不在乎自己是不是会背上乱伦的骂名了，也不在乎以后能不能和妹妹再见，只要她能好好的。

Elsa的被搅乱的心竟然冷静下来了。

Elsa起身，伸手帮妹妹拂去眼泪，弯下腰，牵起妹妹拉着自己衣角的手，虔诚地吻上Anna的手背，仿佛妹妹才是那个无所不能的女神，而她只是Anna众多信徒中最普通的一个。

Elsa抬起头，温柔又决绝地看着Anna，郑重地说:“我爱你，和家人的爱、朋友的爱不同，它是……”Elsa深吸了一口气，“姐妹之间不可以存在的爱。”

Anna一只手被姐姐牵着，皱着脸，用另一只手擦着似乎怎么也止不住的眼泪，看着自己的姐姐:“就是因为这个？”语气里满是委屈。

Elsa脑子里一片空白，她预想过Anna的无数种反应，惊诧的、难以置信的、愤怒的……她已经为千千万万种可能想好了对策，却唯独没想过妹妹会有这样的回应，仿佛自己只是对妹妹隐瞒了今天打算穿哪件衣服出席宴会一样平常，只是作为姐姐的自己太过小题大做，才让她有些不满。

Anna忍着痛，用力回握着Elsa牵着她的手，把姐姐拉过来。因为动作太突然，Elsa一个趔趄扑了过去，怕压到妹妹的伤口，赶紧抬手寻找支撑点，免得撞疼了Anna。幸运的是Elsa及时找到了支撑，没压到妹妹的伤口，不幸的是两人已经远远越过了Elsa给她和妹妹设定的安全距离，她现在能清楚地感受到Anna因为哭泣而有些不稳的、湿热的呼吸。

如果这只是让Elsa呼吸停滞，那么接下来发生的事就是让Elsa大脑直接停摆了。Anna另一手揽住Elsa的后颈，把她拉向自己，抬头吻了过去。

唇贴着唇，巧克力味的吻。Elsa不知道她们这样吻了多久，也并没有察觉自己身体的颤抖，只觉得脑袋晕晕的，她第一次知道巧克力的气味也能醉人。

“如果是这样的爱，我接受。”Anna轻轻抵着Elsa的额头笑了，虽然脸上的眼泪还没擦干，眼眶还红着。

Elsa从不敢想自己还能够被命运如此眷顾。但Elsa的理智突然让她从令人沉醉的梦境里惊醒过来，她们是姐妹，她们不可以这样，她已经无法拥有像样的生活了，她不能毁了妹妹的将来。

手臂勾着姐姐脖子的Anna，因为伤口被拼命想要挣脱的Elsa扯动，后背都冒出了冷汗来，只好把竭力想推开自己的姐姐用力抱住，在姐姐的耳边轻声说:“Elsa，你再乱挣，恐怕我全身的伤口都要重新包扎了。”

这句话真的有用，Elsa立刻不再乱动了，但她话题仍旧很沉重，语调却有些颤抖:“Anna，你可以拥有更快乐的生活，别……”Anna为了缓解疼痛，有些粗重的呼吸打在她耳边，Elsa不由地深吸了一口气，“别让我毁了它……”

Anna也不知道自己哪里来的那么大的力气，也许只是因为Elsa害怕伤到她而让着她，Elsa一声惊呼，妹妹双手抱着她往后一仰，两人一起跌在了床上。好在Elsa反应快，屈起膝盖撑在Anna旁边的床上，又伸手撑住了自己才没压到妹妹，她明白妹妹在暗示什么，有些惊慌地看着Anna，又不敢轻易起身，怕又弄疼了妹妹。

Elsa长发垂下，遮住了外面所有的光景，此刻她们的世界里只有彼此。透过Elsa发丝的灯光虽然不亮，但仍旧能让Anna看清姐姐红红的耳尖。

“只有离开你才会毁了我的生活。”

Anna双手抱住姐姐，把她拉近自己，再次吻了上去。刚刚那个吻已经让Elsa大脑充血无法思考了，谁知Anna这次变本加厉，用唇瓣和舌尖询问着Elsa是否欢迎它们的进入，酥酥痒痒的感觉爬满了Elsa的心。Elsa从未有过这样的经历，只能有些生涩地配合着妹妹。而Anna像是急着向姐姐证明什么一样，Elsa刚刚有些僵硬地轻启紧闭的双唇，一个柔软的东西就立刻闯入了进来，它在Elsa口中细细探寻着每个角落。

两人的呼吸渐渐急促。Anna一手揽着姐姐的后背，一手抚摸着Elsa已经充血红透的脸和耳朵，Anna的所有触碰都让Elsa觉得从小腹升起的那股酥麻让自己似乎已经无力支撑自己的身体，再也无力也无暇去思考拒绝的事，只想和眼前的这副身体紧紧贴合在一起。

Elsa伸出手，想要摸摸Anna的脸，却在不到距离一公分的地方停住了，最后，这只手只是换了个位置，撑在了Anna的头旁。闭着双眼的Elsa不知道，自己所有的动作都被Anna看到了。而Anna显然对不肯做任何表示只知道配合自己的Elsa有些不满。

绵长的吻还没结束，Anna放在Elsa背后的手不安分起来。她用指尖在Elsa光洁的后背上轻柔地作着画。那指尖似有魔力，它扫过的每一寸都惊起一片战栗，当它一路向上，终于行至终点时，Elsa再也按捺不住匆匆结束了和Anna的吻，随着一声轻叹，Elsa向后仰去，后背弯成一道好看的弧线。

Anna转而用嘴唇和舌尖去照顾眼前Elsa毫无防备的纤长脖颈，不多时，白皙的颈侧便留下了几个殷红的印子。刚刚抚摸着姐姐脸颊的手现在转而在姐姐的胸前游走。

发觉Anna在做的事，Elsa低下昂起的头想要说些什么，Anna放在姐姐后背的手突然用力，让Elsa贴过来。

“Elsa，我爱你。”对着Elsa的耳朵用气声说，说完还舔了舔Elsa的耳廓。Elsa很辛苦地没让自己的声音泄露太多，只是轻轻地哼了一声。

Elsa残存的理智让她非常想知道，Anna是从哪里学会了这么多……不得了的东西。

另一只留在后背上的手又开始了艺术创作，只是这次在手不再规规矩矩地被限制在衣服本就没有遮蔽的部分，它从衣领边缘钻了进去，除了轻轻划过姐姐的背脊，还轻轻地揉捏着姐姐柔软的腰肢。

因为背后的那只手还在忙碌，Elsa本能地再次绷紧后背抬起了上半身，Anna轻松地从姐姐的背后和肩头把这件裙子褪下。夜晚的气温有些凉，凉凉的空气接触到Elsa本该被衣物遮盖的肌肤，让她有些昏沉的大脑突然闪过一丝清明。她面颊绯红，用双手捂住胸前，跪坐起身，还没来得及把衣服拉回去，Anna就一边吆喝着疼一边跟着Elsa一起也坐起身来。

Elsa的眉头皱了起来，但还是忍住了没伸手去帮妹妹，因为它俩现在的任务似乎更重要。

“Anna，你需要休息……”努力用姐姐该有的语气跟Anna说。

“比起休息，姐姐对我更重要。”见Elsa没有放开双手的意思，Anna双手揽着姐姐的后腰，抬头看着Elsa，逐根舔过她的手指。

被Anna一声姐姐拉回现实的Elsa有些抗拒身体里正在悄悄发生的变化，她是她的姐姐，她们是有血缘关系的亲人，她们不该做现在正在做的事，她应该藏起自己的想法去阿塔霍兰，而Anna应该和她未婚夫幸福地生活在一起……到底是从哪里开始不对了呢？

Anna拉住Elsa的手臂，想要拉开它们，但本就虚弱的Anna根本拉不开，反倒又让伤口隐隐作痛。Anna本来不想理会伤口，却不想之前裂开的伤口渗出的血，蹭在了挂在Elsa臂弯的雪白的裙子上。

Elsa看到妹妹的血心下一惊，放开手去查看妹妹的伤口情况，却被妹妹钻了空子，双手被妹妹捉住，十指相扣地握着。

虽然衣服还挂在姐姐的臂弯上，也已经足够，Anna舌尖轻轻扫过姐姐胸前其中一个挺立的顶端，随即用嘴把它包裹起来，温柔地吮吸，偶尔牙齿会轻轻划过。

Elsa紧蹙的眉头还没来得及展开就被妹妹袭击了，为了让自己不会发出太令人难堪的声音，只能咬紧下唇用越发急促的呼吸来舒缓突如其来的刺激。

Anna松开Elsa的手，Elsa立刻抓住了眼前人的肩膀。姐姐浑身都滚烫，但双手却仍旧冰冰凉凉，这温度让燥热的Anna觉得很舒服。Anna一只手揽住Elsa后背，另一只重获自由的手寻到了Elsa的小腹，然后是裤子的边缘。

Elsa真的是个天才，给自己设计的衣服总能很好地凸显自己的身材，就像这条裤子，紧密地和腰胯贴合着，完美勾勒出了Elsa让人痴迷的臀和腰……Anna觉得自己已经为眼前的这个女人疯魔了，明明这条裤子是她们继续下去的阻碍，她却忍不住又欣赏起姐姐的杰作来，好在这没有让自己这与姐姐相关的欲望减退半分。

掌心紧贴着Elsa的小腹，顺着边缘滑进去。不同于其他地方的触感与温度让Anna沉迷，用手指拨弄着其中的凸起与潮湿的穴口。

Elsa的腰肢有些难耐地微微扭动，而有限的活动空间让Anna的手指紧贴着她的敏感地带，无论Elsa怎么乱动都紧紧地贴在那里。Elsa不想发出令人羞耻的声音，只有抬起头大口喘息着，像条离水的鱼，而妹妹是她此刻赖以生存的氧气，双手把妹妹抱得更紧。Anna在Elsa胸前留下了一串印记，然后顺理成章地滑入。

Elsa咬住自己的手指，随着Anna的挑逗摆动着腰胯。

未等Anna做更多，Elsa已经登顶。也许是因为羞怯，Elsa除了喘息，始终没有出声。

快感渐渐退去留下的空虚和初经人事的疼痛让Elsa把头伏在妹妹肩头调整着呼吸。

Anna伸手捧起Elsa的脸，深深地吻了过去，含住因为大口呼吸而有些冰凉的唇瓣和舌尖，把自己的温度分享给她。

Anna似乎已经忘记了自己身上还有裂开的伤口急需处理，抓起Elsa的一只手放在自己的胸口。

Elsa想抽回来，却被Anna死死按住。

“Anna……你的伤需要……”

“所以快点。”继续吻住，抓了Elsa的另一只手，放到了腿间，然后双手抱住Elsa。

不知是因为Anna的要求还是因为手上的触感，Elsa刚刚退烧的脸上又烫了起来，她知道现在自己下面很糟糕，但不想妹妹这里也并没有比自己好多少。

既然妹妹需要……

为了让妹妹更轻松一点，Elsa一手护住Anna的头，缓缓让她躺下。

Anna没有像Elsa那样压抑自己的声音，Anna希望自己的每一个音节都能告诉姐姐她有多棒，她希望姐姐能够不要因为这些事不停地折磨自己，她希望姐姐能接收到她也很爱她的信号，她希望……她能和姐姐永远在一起。

“Elsa……Elsa……Elsa……”她不停地呼唤着姐姐的名字，被姐姐推上了顶。

Elsa轻轻地吻了她，然后起身从床上下来，想去找药和绷带来帮Anna处理伤口，Anna却拽住了姐姐不肯放手。

“Anna，我得帮你处理一下伤口……”望着妹妹已经被自己弄得一团糟的衣衫、伤口、绷带，Elsa脸又红了。

“你知道我爱你？”Anna眼睛有些湿漉漉地望着姐姐。

“……嗯。”Elsa点头。

“那你答应我，别再跑了，好吗？”把脸埋在姐姐手上。

“……嗯，我答应你。”Elsa俯身亲了亲Anna的额头。

将来的路虽然会很辛苦，但Elsa不会再怕了，只要她们在一起，就拥有一切，包括足以对抗世界的勇气。


End file.
